A Lack
Meta Timing: a month or so after Book and Baby begin attending the CDL, fourth quarter 2022 (they've eased off their clingyness) Setting: Sydney Shatterdome CDL Text Charlie, Book, and Baby get buzzed through and head to the yard. A quick scan reveals a lack of Jackson. Another sweep returns a lack of Logan. Baby clutches at Charlie's shirt and Book's pink and borderline scrunched. "Should we ask Miss Carter where they are?" Book nods; the vise grip on Charlie's hand abates a touch. Charlie calls, "Excuse me?" Miss Carter attends them. "Good morning, Darling. Hi, Book. Hi, Baby." >pretty sure the comma is the wrong punctuation, but am not sure if the semicolon is right. DX; to the internet!; a writing blog suggested this< "Where're my husband and his brother?" Miss Carter frowns. "I was told they wouldn't be volunteering today." Baby's tiny face presses against Charlie's neck. "Are they on patrol?" "I don't know the schedule, sorry." "I take it there isn't a Kaiju in the water, either?" "That would be the case." Hot tears soak into Charlie`s shirt. "Well, then," she grinds out. "Book, Baby, would you like to stay or should we go home?" "We?" whimpers Book. >watery, kinda mewling; stuck for a word here, too.; (wondering why I didn't just pick this in the first place.< Baby's arm tightens around the back of Charlie's neck. "I'll take you home." Book steps closer to Charlie. A deep breath against Charlie's skin; Baby's face smooths out for a moment. "Looks like we're going home." Miss Carter drops her eyes and steps aside. "Have a good day." "Same to you, Miss Darling. Bye, kids." Baby peeks out. "Bye, Miss Carter," mumbles Book. They head to the doors. Doctor Langlie calls, "Hey, Book! Where're you going?" Book lights up. "We're going home!" "Home? I thought you were going to tell me about Empress Eighteen and the haunted crossroads." Book hesitates, glances back at her, then the small hand in Charlie's tightens considerably. "Book can tell you tomorrow." "We have a policy of letting children speak for themselves." "Do you have a policy about forcing children to choose sides?" "I'm not the one doing that, Miss Darling." "They've already made it clear we're going home." "Miss Darling—" "I want Dad," says Book. Doctor Langlie says kindly, "He's not here—" "I /'want' /'Dad'!" Baby nods fervently. Doctor Langlie shuffles her face into impassivity. "If that's what you want." Book's face edges toward tantie red. "C'mon, sweetie," soothes Charlie. "Have a good day, Miss Darling," Doctor Langlie says tightly. "You, too." "I hope you have fun with your /'mum', Book," she adds. Book stomps forward, yanks Charlie along all the way to the doors. Charlie tells the guard, "I'm signing out Book and Baby Darling-Jones." "On what grounds?" "We're going home." "That isn't an accept—" "This is a private daycare, not a public school. There is no law that keeps them here and I can bring them home if they want." "And do they—" Book's face takes on a much angrier red. "I'll buzz you through." They make it to the car. Baby releases Charlie and settles in the car seat without fuss; Book climbs in and doesn't say a word as Charlie clips the seat belts into place. Charlie takes care of herself next and, being very, very careful, drives from the parking space, from the parking lot, and to a quiet road two streets away. Then she pulls over, stops the car, and rests her forehead on the steering wheel. It seems like only a minute, but also forever, before the roaring in her ears quiets and her heartbeat slows to normal. Charlie takes a deep breath, checks on her babies. Baby stares out the window, tears dripping slowly down rosy cheeks. Book, head bowed, clenches fistfuls of legging. "I'm sorry," says Charlie. Book nods once. Baby acknowledges. Charlie starts the car. Category:Ficlet Category:Charlie Category:Book Category:Book has a temper Category:Baby Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Miss Carter Category:Fiona Category:Sydney Shatterdome Category:CDL Category:Empress Eighteen (mention) Category:Charlie is a mum Category:Ficlets in need of a specific word Category:Work in Progress Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:PPDC's complete control over outside contact Category:CDL manipulating children Category:CDL policies Category:Book (description) Category:Baby (description) Category:Miss Carter (ficlet) Category:Fiona (ficlet) Category:Charlie (ficlet) Category:Book (ficlet) Category:Baby (ficlet) Category:Clash of the Darling-Joneses and the PPDC Category:Child Language Category:Ficlets in need of infoboxes